With Jessica
by AlyssaWinchester1982
Summary: What if Jessica never died? What if she was also a hunter? How would that change the story? This will be all the episodes rewritten with Jessica, This is the first season. Warning: Smut
1. Chapter 1: Pilot

**Welcome to my new story. This will be all the episodes but with Jessica.**

Jess woke up to her boyfriend arguing with someone in the other room.

" Uh The phone Dean?" He said sarcasticly

" If i called would you have picked up?" A voice said. Jess flipped on the light to find Sam in his boxers and a t shirt talking to some guy in their living room.

" Sam?" She asked sleepily

"Jess...Dean this is my girlfriend Jessica" He said rubbing his neck.

" Like you brother Dean?" Jess asked. Sam nodded and Dean grinned saying,

" Oh, I love the Smurfs. You know, I gotta tell you. You are completely out of my brother's league."

"Yeah well i am also completely out of yours." Jess said crossing her arms over her chest. Sam chuckled at the look on his brothers face.

" Why are you here again Dean?" Sam asked

"Dad hasn't been home in a few weeks." Dean replied

" So he is probably working over time on a beer. He will show up sooner or later." Sam said

" Dad is on a hunting trip and he hasn't been home in a few weeks." Dean repeated. Sam felt his insides turn.

" Jess will you excuse us for a sec?" Sam asked his face still blank.

Jessica waited in her and Sam's room for her boyfriend to come back in. He finally appeared and started packing a bag.

" So are you going with Dean?" She asked after several moments of silence.

" Yeah. Find dad and drag his drunk ass home." Sam said

" What about the inverview?" Jess asked

" Dean promised i would be back in time." Sam said

" Be careful." Jess said softly. Sam smiled and held her close.

"Always." He kissed her gently and She wrapped her arms around his neck.

" I love you." Jess whispered

"I love you too." Sam said.

Jess walked him to the fronr door and kissed him goodbye. " Don't do anything i wouldn't do!" She called as he walked towards the car. Sam laughed and got in the car. The engine started and the car pulled away. Jess watched in till it was out of sight.

Sam was tired, the case had gone well...sort of and now he was going home to Jess.

" So where did you and blondie meet?" Dean asked

"She has a name Dean. And we met when she fell off the roof." Sam said.

Dean did a doubletake, "The roof?" He questioned

"Her ex boyfriend James was cheating on her so she put his mattress on the roof, she lost her footing and fell off the roof and into my arms." Sam said

Dean raised his eyebrows.

" She had messed up the whole apartment. Flooded the bathroom, burned his homework, threw plants out windows." Sam said chuckling as he remembered the look on his girlfriends face.

Dean started laughing, "Marry that girl Sam!"

Sam blushed, and Dean stopped laughing, "Are you?" He asked.

"Got the ring in the apartment." Sam said

Dean smiled, " Man Sammy you've gone soft." He joked.

Sam laughed, it felt good to be talking with his brother.

They were about 15 minutes from Sam's apartment when Sam's phone rang, The caller ID said it was Jess. Sam frowned, it was 3 am Jess should be asleep.

" Hey Jess." He said answering the phone.

" Sam! Help me!" Jess whispered

" What's wrong?" He asked.

" Brady is here. He broke into the apartment!" Jess said crying

"JESS ITS NOT BRADY!" Sam yelled

"No duh. His eyes are black!" Jess said

"Where are you?" He asked as Dean sped up the car

"The bedroom." Jess answered

"Where is Brady?" Sam asked

" Kitchen." Jess said.

"Do you have anything to use as a weapon?" Sam asked

" I grabbed salt and Your AK47 out of the hall closet ." Jess told him.

" How do you know about that?" Sam demanded

" You can't hide things for shit Sam." Jess said.

"Jess, You need to get of there. Climb out the window and use the fiee escape. Go to the park, Dean and i will meet you there." Sam told her

"Got it." Jess said. Sam heard her opening the window. Dean drove even faster. Suddenly he heard Jess scream and the line went dead. " JESS!" Sam screamed.

" Shit." Dean said. Sam suddenly saw Brady in the park attacking his girlfriend. Dean stopped the car and He and Sam ran towards Brady just Brady was about to stab Jess.

" NOOOO!" Sam yelled. Suddenly Jess grabbed Brady's arm and twisted it, flipping them so he was on the ground and she was on top of him. Sam almost stopped and steared, but he kept running and soon he was by Jess. He scooped her up as Dean poured salt over Brady.

" You okay?" Sam asked breathing hard.

"Damn demon." Jess muttered

"What? How did you know it was a demon?" Sam asked

" Ummm I may or may not be hunter." Jessica admitted.

"Like i said before Sam, Marry that girl." Dean said.

"Sam...The apartment." Jessica said. Sam turned and saw their apartment in flames.

Jess was a hunter, Sam just couldn't wrap his head around it. He watched as Jessica talked with firefighters. Dean came up behind him and said, " I guess your normal life didn't work out so well huh."

"What are we gonna do now?" Sam asked.

" Find Dad." Dean said.

" And the demon. He tried to kill Jess." Sam said. Just then Jess walked over.

" Okay princess. Every hunters got a story what's yours?" Dean asked

" My mom was killed by a demon when i was a baby and he started hunting. I was raised as a hunter but he made me leave for college." Jess said

" So why nursing then?" Sam asked

"I always patched my dad up after hunts. I figured i would continue patching people up." Jess said srugging.

" Are you guys coming back or what?" Dean asked after a few minutes

Sam and Jess looked at each other.

" I think so." Jess said.

" We've got work to do." Sam agreed


	2. Chapter 2: Wendgo

**Sorry this took so long to post. I broke my arm and 3 fingers and couldn't type. BUT I AM BACK! Please review!**

" So dad left us these coordinates in his Journal." Sam told Jess pushing the journal over to her.  
" Where do the coordinates go?" She asked  
" Middle of the woods somewhere." Dean said  
" In Blackwater Ridge." Sam said being more specific.  
" Awesome let's go!" Jess said  
"Woah there missy. You need training." Dean said  
" I am a hunter Dean. I have been trained." Jess said rolling her eyes.  
" Prove it." Dean said.  
Without another word Jessica grabbed Dean's arm and flipped him. He landed on the floor and she twisted his arm and he cried out, " YOU PROVED IT! YOU PROVED IT!" Jessica laughed and helped him up.  
They started the long drive over to Bluewater. Dean was playing Black Sabbath and Sam and Jess were annoyed.  
" Dude put on something else!" Sam yelled  
" House rules Sammy, Driver picks the music shot gun shuts his cake hole!" Dean reminded his little brother.  
" At least put on ACDC." Jess said.  
" You like ACDC?" Dean asked looking at her though the rear view mirror.  
" She listens to it while she studys." Sam said in disgust  
"It annoys him so much." Jess said with a giggle. Dean immediately turned the song to Highway to hell.  
Sam rolled his eyes with a smile as Jess and Dean sang along.

Dean pulled the car up in front of a ranger station near the woods. " Looks like this place gets a lot of grizzlys." Jess observed looking around as got out of the car.  
" College kids." Dean muttered with a sneer. Sam just rolled his eyes and drapped his arm over Jess's shoulders. They walked Inside. The station was empty.  
" Why would Dad send us here?" Sam inquired looking around.  
" Hey look Sam it's you." Dean said pointing at a life sized, 8 foot bear standing in the corner. Jess giggled. A ranger stepped into the station.  
" Can i help you kids?" He asked  
" Hi. Yeah we are UC boulder students. We are just working on a paper." Jess lied.  
" recycle man." Dean said raising a fist lazily. Sam groaned inside, any shot they had at him believing them had been shot down.  
" Bullshit." The ranger said narrowing his eyes, " You guys are friends with that Hayley girl aren't you?"  
" Yes sir we are." Sam lied  
"Well tell her to quit her worrying. Her brother signed a contract saying he wouldn't be back till the 24th." The Ranger said  
" It mighty help if she saw the contract. Could we get a copy?" Dean asked.  
" Sure." The ranger said going to go it.  
" Dean why are we doing this? We are trying to find Dad." Sam hissed as the ranger went to get the contract.  
" Dad sent us here. There has to be a hunt!" Dean argued  
" Jess and i are only helping you find dad then we are going back to school." Sam said  
" Dad wants us to do this Sam! Saving people hunting things! The family business, Remember?" Dean asked  
" I know but-" Sam started but suddenly the ranger walked back in.  
"Here. Tell that girl to stop her worrying." The ranger said handing Dean the contract.  
The 3 of them walked out. " Dean, Whats the point of this? We are trying to find dad!" Sam yelled.  
" Dad sent us here! There has to be a case!" Dean argued  
" Guys stop fighting!" Jess said grabbing Sam's hand so he didn't attack Dean.  
Sam's rage softened as he felt Jess's hand. He smiled and wrapped an arm around her.  
" Let's head over to the Collins house." Jess suggested  
Dean knocked on the front door and a girl in her 20's answered.  
" Can i help you?" She asked with a questioning look  
" I'm Dean and thats Sam and Jessica. We are with the park rangers. We wanted to talk about your brother Tommy." Dean said  
" Come on in." Hayley said opening the door wider, she glanced behind Dean and saw the impala, " Nice car." She said before turning back into the house.  
"Oh my!" Dean mouthed to Sam before following Hayley in. Sam chuckled and Jess rolled her eyes.  
" So if Tommy signed a contract saying he wasn't going to be back till th 24th, Why are you worried?" Sam asked once they were all inside.  
" We are all really close and Tommy sends us videos and photos for updates but for 4 days, nothing." Hayley said her voice cracking.

"Maybe he doesn't have wifi?" Jess asked  
"No he has a satellite phone" Hayley said.  
" What was the last thing he sent you?" Sam asked  
"This video." Hayley said pulling up a video on her laptop. Jess watched and saw nothing out of the ordinary, but he felt Sam tence up behind her.  
" Would you mind sending that to me?" Sam asked Hayley. She nodded and Sam gave her his email.  
Once they got outside Jess turned to Sam, "What did you see on the video?" She asked.  
Sam shook his head, " I am not sure. It was a large shadow." He said  
"Grizzly?" Dean asked.  
"Moved to fast." Sam said.  
Jess thought for a second then said, " I bet you its a wendgo."  
"A what?" Dean asked  
"Wendgo. You know, used to be human, lives in the woods, fast moving, hates fire. Wendgo?" Jess asked.  
"Collage Girl thinks she's so smart." Dean said getting into the car.  
" You know, she might be right." Sam said thinking about it.  
They drove back to the motel and dod some research. " All the signs point to Jessie being right about the wendgo." Sam said flipping though their dads journal.  
Jess leaned her head on Sams shoulder. Sam felt that her forehead was very warm. " Are you okay?" He asked concerned  
" Yeah why?" Jess asked.  
" You're forehead is really warm." Sam said putting his hand against her forehead, " Dean get a thermometer" He called. Deab ran into the bathroom and pulled out a thermometer. Sam put it in Jess's mouth and once it beep he pulled it out to read, 102.5°. " 102.5 Jess you should sleep." Sam said.  
"But we have to go to the woods with Hayley." Jess protested. Sam gently pushed her into the bed and pulled the covers over her.  
" Get some rest. We will be back later." Sam said kissing her sweaty forehead. Jess groaned and rolled over.  
Later that night, Sam and Dean came back in covered in cuts. Jess sat up and rubbed her eyes, " You guys okay? " Jess asked  
" Yeah we are fine." Sam said climbing into bed next to her. Jess snuggled up to him and Sam wrapped his arms around her.  
Dean looked at them and snorted,  
"Please remember i am in the room tonight." Dean said pointing a finger at Sam.  
" Whatever...Jerk." Sam said  
" Bitch." Dean replied.  
Jess smiled, it made her happy to hear Sam happy. She leaned up and kissed Sam, Happy that he was happy.  
Dean rummaged around in the kitchen then called out, " SAM DID YOU NOT BRING BACK THE M&M'S?"


End file.
